Never Again
by FanofInulover
Summary: Cagalli knew she could never like the color Pink…Lacus made sure to change that. CH: 5 Cagalli and Lacus! Series of drabbles etc. of KxC AxC KxL AxL heck maybe LxC, jk!
1. Never

**I decided this, in honor of Inulover4eva, I shall make a series of one-shots, drabbles and all the sorts, in this random story.**

**The pairings will mainly consist of KiraxCagalli, I mean come on people, is there any other better couple? I might put in some AsuCaga from time to time, just to tame you wild beasts, but that's all.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, not even this random poem haha. Oh! and Inulover4eva picked out the poem and gave me an idea of where to go with this, so basically, she wrote this. I promise I'll do my own work afterwards hah.**

**Never Again**

_He's walking away from me.  
His back is tense, and I know he's angry with me.  
I suppose he's got a right to be angry.  
He's looking back at me now with that look in his eyes.  
The look that says I've disappointed him again.  
I know I'm a coward for not even trying.  
He's been waiting twenty years,  
and I can't even try._

Kira…Kira…Kira…What am I to do? Your look breaks me, makes me cry. After we commit our sin and slate our lust, only to need more again after finishing, why do we continue to have these 'meetings' why do we continue to cheat, not only on them, but with ourselves?

_He's getting in his mobile suit,  
Heading back to that empty place he calls home.  
Soon I'll have to go back to my own empty life,  
and wait for the next time we can see each other again.  
It's not so different from what we've done for the last two decades.  
Except, I have this awful feeling that something's going to happen.  
This feeling is so over powering,  
making it hard to breathe._

I could never breathe as I watch you walk away, my throat stuck, my pride hurt. I could never breathe as you slam into me time after time, my eyes shut , my body hurt. I could never breathe as you try to say you love me, my back turned, my heart hurt.

_Every second takes him  
further and further away from me.  
I want to go after him.  
I want to beg him to stay  
and never leave my side.  
Why couldn't I just tell him what he wanted to hear?  
Why couldn't I just tell him I **love** him?_

You know I do, so why should I say to you, the same words I confess to _him_, words you and I know are untrue, words you and I know, should only represent how you feel for me, how I feel for you.

_Instead, I say nothing.  
I do nothing.  
I just stand and watch him disappear,  
not having the courage to call him back._

I watch you go out to war again, the veteran you are, my political power in no way able to help, to prevent you from leaving again. You come to me each time before, instead of _her_, whom sings you to sleep every night, harboring all your pain. Pain from war, pain from killing, pain from not being with me, and yet you still come to me, as our connection is undeniable, unforgettable, so _attractable._

If Only I could tell you how much I loved you through words…but then again, you already know don't you?

_A tear runs down my cheek.  
Somehow, I know,  
deep in my soul,_

I may have him by my side through marriage, but you are the one in my heart. I may have council members by my side for this country, but you are what keep me standing up. I may have you in my arms every once in awhile, but you are the one I cannot keep.

_I will never  
See Kira again._

So please, don't leave me, don't leave me here all alone, without you I am nothing, without you…

**review if you'd like, Poem by Melba C. Flores.**


	2. Never again

**Another Drabble, don't know what inspired me to do this, but I will have to put up this warning I guess.**

**WARNING: Athrun Bashing and well Incest, must I say their names for you to know them? Okay…KiraxCagalli dobes. **

**Fill free to flame, I think they are fun.**

Never thought he would kill him. Never, never, never…holy hell he killed him.

_Never thought I would kill him. Never, never, never…holy hell I killed my best friend._

I sit there, the blood drenched all over the frame of my body, I pull back the strands of his hair, Bastard! How could he! How could he! Take this life from me, does he not care? Did he care _too much?_

_I had no control, I killed him, I watch her hold his lifeless body limp in her arms, her tears mixed in with the blood that had somehow splashed upon her face. What have I done? How could I! How could I! Take this life from the world, did I not care? Did I…care too much?_

_Over something I could not control. _

It was something I could not control.

_Their love, I was jealous._

Our _relationship_, surely he was…

_I cared too much for something I couldn't possibly handle nor prevent._

Did it matter? It doesn't matter now.

_He_ _didn't deserve her, he was with Lacus all the time, those two were the one's in love, not them, he didn't **deserve her! **I do! Only I…I…was... with Lacus too._

He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve this! He was going to be with Lacus, have a life with her, I knew by the looks, I was ready to let go, let them be together, let them be happy! He…Only he…he was with Lacus too.

_And then I realized._

And then I realized.

_L_a_c_u_s_.

**Lacus.**

Who was going to tell her?

_Someone had to tell her._

T_h_e _love _o_f _h_e_r _l_i_f_e _w_a_s _g_o_n_e._

I stand up, and I look at him, anger, hatred, shock, sadness…all of them molded into one. And the only thing I can do.

_She gets up and I walk to her, dropping the weapon of choice onto the floor, forgiveness and sorrow pleading to her on the surface, and the only thing I can do._

I_s _k_i_s_s_.

**We kiss.**

He killed him for me, and somehow I knew this point in time would come. For I had been sneaking around with him, and I knew he was jealous.

Funny he wasn't jealous that Lacus was cheating on him with the now lifeless corpse on the floor.

_I killed him for her, and somehow I knew this point in time would come. For I had been sneaking around with her, and I was as sure as jealous when she was with him._

_Funny how I was never jealous of Lacus' lover._

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his torso, call us sick, call us crazy, for after years of war and all we've been through, the lies, the deceit, the death. We deserve the title.

He pushes me into the bedroom of the house belonging to the crime scene, he leaves vicious kisses down my neck, his bites sure to leave a mark.

_To have sex after a kill, who would have thought? Who would have thought I was capable of killing him? But he had found out, found out about us. We thought he would be fine with it, after revealing that we knew about his 'adventures', but he had responded harshly, saying Cagalli was his and his alone._

_Mistake one._

_He grabbed her roughly and made her cry._

_Mistake two._

_He told me I'd never see her again._

_Mistake three. Final Mistake._

And the shot rang throughout the house, the crashing waves the following aftermath. I can still replay the incident, and it only serves to elicit a moan from within my throat, I'm begging him to become one with me. For he already his, heart, body, and soul.

He complies and I scream in delight.

_I thrust into her, knowing full well what we are doing, in the scene of a crime, cheating on our counterparts, even though for her defense hers' is now officially dead. Oh there is so much more wrong to this than you know._

I'm asking for more even though I know our time is short, his climax is near and so is mine, he has never been so vicious, so unrelenting. So ungentle.

The blood rush is the cause.

_I finish, completely drained and I spill into her, and I collapse upon her, her heart skips a beat and I know why._

_Images of him falling onto her just the same, limp, makes her cry out in pain from the all too recent and terrible memory. I prop myself on my elbows and I examine her face, I kiss her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, her ears, her lips finally, shushing her whimpers._

And I thought…I had killed him too.

I seem to have that effect on men.

But no he's still here. And as insane as we are in this very moment, I love him.

_And I love her. For as completely as incredibly…just plain crazy and wrong as we are, I won't ever leave her. I didn't leave her then, and I won't leave her now.

* * *

_

"We need to bury the body" he finishes buttoning up his shirt and zipping up his pants walking out of the bedroom, blonde hair girl in toll.

"No, no scandal, we can come up with a lie."

"He's clearly shot in he head, what type of…honorable death can you make out of that?"

"Um…someone was trying to assassinate me and he saved my life. Taking the bullet." She shrugs, no thought in her suggestion.

"Okay. Who's the killer?"

"He got away."

"…."

"what."

"We need a description at least Cagalli."

"Okay I'll go write one down." "Okay you do that I'll wrap him up properly."

"Green hair…I guess he can have black eyes…wait no he should be a coordinator…hmm…color eyes…Hey I need help."

No response.

"Kira!"

"What!"

"What color eyes?"

"Make it Athrun's eyes, for old times sake." A smirk.

She smiles in response.

"Okay."

**Disturbing? Good, I was going for that.**


	3. he'll never know

**Okay this is crap sorry about that. It's AxC and implied AxM KxC**

**Don't like don't read, and don't say I never did anything for the AxC pairing! Pfft.**

**Disclaimer: Mourir. Je ne possède rien.**

Si je pourrais changer mon passé je. Si je pourrais commencer partout je. Si je pourrais avoir une deuxième chance avec vous je.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec vous. Je vous aime mon chéri.

If I could change my past I would. If I could start all over I would. If I could have a second chance with you I would.

I would do anything to be with you. I love you my darling.

Les coups de vent et il y ont rien que le chuchotement de silence d'une confession. "Je Vous aime" est tout ce qu'elle a entendu avant qu'il se détourne.

The wind blows and there's nothing but the hush whisper of a confession. 'I Love you' is all she heard before he turns away.

"Je vous aime aussi" mais il ne l'entend pas et elle crie. L'anneau sur son ringer est souillé avec un écoulement sans fin de déchirures.

'I love you too' but he does not hear her, and she cries. The ring on her ringer is tainted with an endless flow of tears.

He'll never know the baby she carries. He'll never meet the child he conceived.

Il ne connaîtra jamais le bébé qu'elle porte. Il ne rencontrera jamais l'enfant qu'il a conçu. Car il a dormi avec un autre. Une fille avec les cheveux rouges. Comme elle a fait avec le marron et tous les mensonges ne pouvaient être cachés plus.

He will never know the baby she carries. He will never meet the child he conceived. For he slept with another. A girl with red hair. As she did with brown, and all the lies could not be hidden anymore.

Je vous aime...

I love you…

**Commentaire.**


	4. Symbols of Life and Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue!**

**AxC, AsuCaga, yeah you rabid fangirls, I'm doing it so deal, it's going to be…abstract, to say the least.**

X

_Poppies_…are a symbol of consolation in time of death. I once heard before, somewhere, from a long, long time ago, back in nations called the UK… Australia and Canada, red poppies are worn to commemorate soldiers who have died in times of war.

Soldiers still die at war.

Soldiers with once red uniforms, as red as the blood that comes from their bodies, dying, death caused by protecting what they love and so undeniably believe in.

_Lilies_…are used in burials as a symbol referring to "resurrection/life". Life, life being reborn from a at once dead life. He died back then. He died but he came back to me.

He died at war.

The flame that burned so lividly amongst us had faded, died along with his fellow soldiers, with his comrades and family members he so loved dearly and tried to protect. Perished within the flames that were drenched with the sorrow-filled heart of his, tears that watered that passion to nothing but a tiny light emulated through his quick smiles with quick kisses, tumbling in bed. Finished too quickly.

_Daises …_are a symbol of innocence. The innocence we once felt for one another, in finding out those we had at first loved, would not be our intended, were…not so innocent anymore. The innocence we once had as we looked out upon life is…not so innocent anymore. But our love, our **love** is still has innocent as they come.

Our love hasn't died.

The love is still there, maybe the relationship hadn't started out as though at first, but the love is still most definitely there, innocent, not only because he has no more will, hardly no heart left, fear grips him as he worries that the next one closest to him will die again, but love is still there.

It's when he looks at me, holds my hands, holds my body in his arms that I just know.

_Roses…_ Red roses are given as a symbol of love, beauty, and passion. He gave a dozen to me today, just as he gave all those other symbolic flowers to me each week.

"Thank you Athrun…"

"You're welcome, Cagalli…"

I take them and kiss his hand as he kisses my forehead, pleasant, the type of love we share. There is no need for passion.

There was too much passion at war.

**Review if you want. **

**Next chapter Preview: **Cagalli knew she could never like the color Pink…Lacus made sure to change that.


	5. Pink ribbons, remember

**Well, it's been forever since I've updated- Island of Secrets helped to rectify that fault of mine!**

**Go read it! I urge you all to just go to Inulover4eva's account and click on Island of Secrets, it's by far one of the most amazing stories I have ever read. Heavy on Lemon too, though, so, if you're in to that, yay, if not? Boo.**

**Warning: Slight Yuri in this, with mention to Kira and Cagalli. Kinda depressing, too. **

**-**

Cagalli knew she could never like the color Pink…Lacus made sure to change that.

-

"I will not! You can't make me!" Storming out the front door, Cagalli sighed when Lacus' small almost soundless steps made their way to her.

"Now, Cagalli-it's a requirement that we wear it…you, well-Kira needs you to wear this, Cagalli."

"It's just not a color I wear, _Lacus._" She huffs once more before moving to get in her car. Lacus waves her hand, a sign of farewell or a gesture to get her attention, Cagalli isn't sure so she looks at the pink haired pop sensation: **damn, pink**, and asks her to say what she needs to so she can go do what's she has to.

"Are we still on for tonight? Dinner, 6 o'clock by the pier?" Cagalli nods stiffly before driving off and Lacus softly hums to herself before disappearing inside her house.

-

The phone rings but goes ignored as slender hands grace the knuckles of another, more feminine hand.

"I don't know…I don't know if I can stand it there and…just see him again, him and those sad eyes, it hurts too much."

"She died of Breast Cancer; there was nothing we could have done…"

"**Damn** that excuse! You tellin' me that with all our scientific pioneer and advanced technologies to make _you_ what you are-we didn't have the luxury to fix Kira's mom and save her from such a horrible death and in turn Kira from horrible pain?!" People had turn to stare now but the fiery blonde had ignored this as Lacus wiped gently at the sides of her mouth before speaking.

"If was too far progressed, Cagalli. You know this, we've been through it…it's been a year now and it's the anniversary, we wear pink to symbolize the need to be more watchful of a disease we once thought extinct. Please…don't make this harder than it already is. You're brother-"

"Don't say that!" Lacus isn't shocked as she merely pours herself more water. Cagalli, embarrassed by her hostile nature and Lacus' calm one within the public eye, excuses herself miserably before walking rapidly to the bathroom.

She's joined later by the pink haired beauty and as soft hands run through the blonde's hair soothingly, she hears a whisper she's heard many, many times before.

"I couldn't save him so; I'll try and save you."

And as their lips lock and her voice dances around her, Cagalli is once again at ease, ignorant to the tantrum she had just recently displayed not too long ago. Her eyes fall into the depths of Lacus' hair color as it gently swats against her face and entangled amongst her fingers and Cagalli's eyes are no longer honey-auburn brown but instead, violet.

And she finds she likes pink right about now.

-

A hand is laced firmly on the forearm of a man wearing a sleek black suit. All the females in the room are wearing colors of pink in all shades and the men-black suits with pink undershirts or pink ties.

The hand of the man grips the hand holding on to him and he whispers 'Thanks' because she came and maybe, maybe if she hadn't been in his life so predominately as she had been, he would have noticed his mother was sick.

And maybe, if they never would have had that fated kiss-he would have never had fallen.

Maybe, if he hadn't have fallen he would have helped his mom become well again.

But maybes are wasted on a day like this and so instead he just says thanks.

After all, he wouldn't have been able to face this without her.

'Thank you, Cagalli for giving me love and being my love. Thank you, Cagalli for taking that pink haired princess into your arms, for becoming me and giving her what I could not.'

"Thank you, for understanding. My twin sister, Cagalli."

-

**Preview of next chapter: Kira holds an umbrella over Cagalli's head, the thing is-she rather let it rain on her. **


End file.
